


Excuse me, what?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is Traumatized, Implied/Referenced Sex, It was in the coffee, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Top Jason Todd, Truth Serum, this is not how we wanted to tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The coffee gets spiked with truth serum and Tim and Jason are the ones to suffer. Really Dick suffers the most.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am thinking about having sex with Jason right now.”

Dick almost fell out of his chair when he heard this. No he must have heard it wrong, “What was that, Tim?”

 

Tim looked terrified as he spoke again, louder, “I said ‘I am thinking about having sex with Jason right now.’ jesus christ why did I say that? I said that because it’s been a week and I want him to fuck me into my mattress.”

Tim’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, but Dick was more concerned that his baby brother just alluded to having sex with Jason. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“God fuck! I don’t know, but all I can think about is his big dick. Haha, your name is Dick. I didn’t mean dick as in your name. I meant his cock.”

“Oh my god, Tim!”

“I am so sorry, Dick. I don’t know why I said that. Have you ever seen it? What am I saying I know you haven’t seen it. Roy has and Starfire has. Even Wally has.”

‘Wally?” Dick choked out. He needed to set that aside for a second,“Stop talking for a second, Tim. I don’t know why you are telling me any of this. You don’t seem like you want to be, so I am going to assume it's some sort of truth serum situation.”

“Truth Serum.” Tim’s expression became angry, “The fucking coffee.”

“The coffee?”

“Damian.” Last week Damian was taunting Tim about his coffee needs. He said that to rely so dependant on something was a weakness. He said he would ignore suspicion to get his coffee fix. That little fucking bastard. 

“Damian wouldn’t-”

“Damian would definitely.” Tim spat, but his mind was still buzzing with other things,” I want Jason to rim me. We haven’t gotten there yet and I think he would be really great at it.”

“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Jason walked in sipping a cup of coffee.

“Oh Fuck.” Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to leave before Jason starts telling me things I don’t want to know too. I’ll find Damian.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick leaned his head against the door. This could be a very long day. Why would Damian do this. Spiking the coffee seemed sloppy, even for a kid.

He hadn’t even begun to process the fact Tim had sex. And apparently with Jason… sizeable… length. Oh god. How was he going to not see Tim as a virgin. So many questions raced through his mind. Was Jason his first? How long had this been going on? Who knew about it? 

He fell back into reality when he started to hear Jason speaking. “Okay babe. I really want to ask you questions. Now I know you’re vulnerable right now, but I figure we’re on equal footing. Also everytime you bite your lip I think about you sucking my cock.”

Jesus christ why those two so horny? 

He needs to get back on track. Truth serum isn’t really great for anybody. Things get said. People get hurt. Right as he realized he should separate them Damian came storming through the hallway. He reached for the door handle. 

“Wait! Damian don’t go in there.” 

“I need to speak to Drake. His organizational system is simply horrid. It is unusable and he must be reprimanded or he will never learn”

Damian pulled open the door and their conversation came flowing out like a toxic gas. 

“I want you to put a plug in my ass so I can sit with inside of me all day at work.”

Damian slammed the door, “What is going on in there, Grayson?”

“I am pretty sure you are the one who caused this.”

“Why would I ever put myself in a situation to hear Drake say… That?”

“Are you saying you didn’t spike the coffee with truth serum?”

“That would be a ridiculous idea. It would be extremely difficult to contain the damage. What do you take me for?”

“Shit!” Dick ran his hands through his hair, “then we need to figure out who did it or at least what they did it with.”

“Who did what?” Bruce’s voice boomed from down the hall. He knew something was wrong. 

“Someone gave Tim and Jason truth serum and now they are…”

“What? You know what? It doesn’t matter what they are discussing. I have some of my own questions for Jason.”

Bruce walked into the room before either could stop him. 

“The song is called Casey Jones. Roy used to listen to it all the time.”

It’s fine. They were talking about something else right now.

“Why do you hum it when you are fucking me?”

“Because you come really quickly when I thrust at 76 beats per minute.”

NOPE.

“Bruce get your ass back out here!” Dick pulled him out of the room. 

Damian’s face was red. 

“We need to figure out who did this.” Dick said, “No using this against them, Bruce.” 

Dick paused for a moment, “Did either of you know they were.. Ya know?”

“If I knew I would have prevented it from proceeding any further.” Damian’s voice was strained. Dick couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. 

Bruce just shook his head, “There are many possibilities. We need to inspect the source.”

The three of them stared at the door.

“Come on Bruce, you really should be the one to-”

“ FINE! YOUR’S IS SMALLER THAN KON’S! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW JASON? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?”

“Why don’t we go discuss this in the cave?”


End file.
